Starlass
'Grace Scott '''or '''Starlass '''is a central hero character in ''Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by CynicalJoker, with NathanielCoran also playing the character. She, like many other heroes, operates from the Tower, and uses her powers in an attempt to improve the city of Heartania. Starlass harnesses the power of incredibly hot beams of light, as well as flight. Her beliefs are often tested, but Starlass has always stood on the side of justice, peace, and opportunity. Biography Background: Grace grew up in an environment where superheroes often made news, their inspiring faces hitting the television screen. She found herself captivated by this new world of wonder and what the naive child believed to be magic. One night, at the age of eight, Grace looked outside of her window, to the dark sky and saw a star unlike any other .Grace carefully made her way down the stairs and out into the garden. She smiled and bit her lip as she extended a hand out to the fallen star. The star had bathed Grace in an aura of light, and thus her powers were granted. At the age of eighteen, Grace had garnered interest as she made a public spectacle in apprehending a street criminal. In typical cliché suphero fashion, Grace was met with adoration. When quizzed with a name, the hooded woman could only think of the title 'Starlass', a combination of her favourite object, and the name her father used to give her. Day One - Investigations: During the chaos of the museum robberies, Starlass had spotted an odd figure stood upon a rooftop, after engaging with La Mirage. One half of the figure was metal, the other seemingly human. Starlass had engaged the foe with Argent Mind, and soon learnt that the 'morph' was originally one of the missing persons throughout Heartania. Thus began her investigation into the individual behind the kidnappings. This caught the attention of The Broker, who contacted Starlass, giving her video footage of one of the kidnappings. Day One (Part Two) - Nuclear & Morph Threat Starlass had been so preoccupied with her investigation that she received no word of the impending nuclear meltdown. As soon as she noticed the evacuations, she flew over to the scene, only to watch the threat end. In quick succession, morphs (like the one from earlier in the day) arrived to bring havoc upon the city. She fought off the morphs, with her fellow heroes, and restored peace to the city. Day Two - Admittance to the Tower After arranging to meet up with La Mirage (to investigate the disappearances), Starlass was notified by Argent Mind to meet in his new pet-project, the Tower. There, she met The Knight as well as The Blob. Appearance Grace has a healthy body figure, at a height of 5'9. Her posture his confident, exemplifying the look in her deep green eyes that suggests potential and sheer willpower. Her face is quite rounded and Grace can normally be seen with a half-smile, at the least. She has long black hair that she puts into a ponytail when going about her normal life, where she typically wears a light blue sweater with a white dress shirt underneath and a black jeans. When she takes on the persona of Starlass, her aura itself becomes more demanding. She lets down her hair and hides the more defining facial features with a large black domino mask. Instead of average day-to-day clothes, Starlass dons a navy blue tunic of thick, durable leather, with black gloves and an even thicker shoulderguards. On the front of her torso, a white star sits proudly. A smaller star is emblazoned on her black belt, that separates the navy of her tunic with the navy of her trousers, where black boots are also adorned. Personality Grace is a smart, proud and confident individual. She is not afraid express her opinions, her deep pride of her home and life winning the adoration of all who know her. She has always been one to help those without, setting up studying groups throughout exam seasons and conducting small, menial tasks throughout her neighborhood. When Grace becomes Starlass, it is almost as if all these features become more refined, more focused. Starlass is known for her expression through her deeds and not necessarily her voice (though she has been known to offer words of wisdom when and where they are needed). Though for all the good features, Grace finds a disdain for those who threaten the good in the world and will often act out rashly against them. Although Starlass cannot afford to make such a mistake, she still feels the same anger inside of her. Relationships Being so dedicated to her duty, the majority of Starlass' relationships are working ones, and her friends are usually those who fight beside her. Argent Mind: The arguably most obvious professional relationship Starlass is involved with is between her, and Argent Mind. Both being beacons of light within the superhero community, as well as carrying the weight of the Tower on their shoulders, both Argent Mind and Starlass fight for the same goals. However, Argent Mind often expresses his doubt towards some of Starlass' more radical plans, and similarly, Starlass has been known to fight against Argent Mind for her independence as a superhero. Trivia Quotes Category:Character Category:Tower Member Category:Hero Category:B-Team Member Category:CynicalJoker Category:Major Character Category:NathanielCoran